TMNT: truths,secrets
by IceFireChrissy
Summary: Its 12 years later. the turtles are 32 years old now. A human girl named Megumi doesnt know it, but Donny is her father and April is her mother. but april is missing. read and find out the secrets and truths. rated T for language and blood
1. Megumi

My name is Megumi…not so certain about my last name though, im not even sure if I even have one…

My story begins at home…but not in a house, farm, or a apartment…in the sewers in New York.

Its not a bother to me, I have been raised down there along with four tall, buff turtles named: Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello. Oh yeah, and don't forget their father/sensei Splinter, which is a giant rat. He's not violent. Instead he's very peaceful and kind, and very wise.

Anyways, my story begins at home. Donatello had me studying Algebra. For some reason he always acts like he's my father. He is too protective of me, wont allow me to leave home, never shares any secrets with me like some would, always makes me study his books then tests me on it.

I looked around the room as I sat at the table. I smiled seeing Mikey do the robot dance, Leo just sitting on the floor while polishing his swords, Raph feeding his turtle and talking to it. Splinter was meditating in his room. I looked at Donny, just fixing up his turtlecom sadly. He seemed like he was missing someone, but he would never tell me.

I looked down, thought of what may be his troubles as I ran my fingers through my dark brown hair. I was startled by a sudden "megumi?", I was too used to the awkward silence that the voice nearly made me pee myself.

Donny was looking at me. He called for me.

"Yes, Donny?"

He pulled a chair out for me, wanting me to sit with him. He usually does this when his three brothers are not near him.

I stood up, pulling my shirt down, hating the small breeze at my stomach. I walked to him with the book in my hands. He watched me as I sat with him, opening my book.

"Megumi, if you need any help, just tell me..". I nodded carefully. It isn't a romance relationship, so please don't put that in your mind.

I had no idea what my name meant. All I know is that it's a Japanese name for girls.

I looked at him. "Donny…" he looked at me in a gentle way like a beautiful melody playing in his heart.

"Yes?" "It's my 12th birthday today." "Oh, that's right. Im sorry, im still working on your birthday present, okay?"

I nodded again. I wasn't mad though. He's always working. But he looked guilty for not having that one gift.

Suddenly the news came on, these robots were at the bank, and boring looking men were there too.

Raph then jumped up, pulling out his sias. Mikey ran out the room. Leo gave them commands like a true leader would. Donny was the last one to leave.

This happens everyday. Im not allowed to go with them. I sighed and went to see Splinter.


	2. Donny's cries

By the time the turtles got back, I was done meditating with Splinter. They had been out for 4 hours exactly. Raph and Mikey were bragging about their battle as usual. Leonardo had a bag in his hand.

He called to me "Come on over here…". Leo doesn't really talk a lot anymore. He's more serious now and less playful. He's mainly only playful to Raph. Raph and Leo can go from best friends to sibling rivalry. Leo is the leader of his three brothers, and Raphael really wanted to be, every since Splinter choose Leonardo to lead, Raph has been jealous and mad at him.

I went over to see what he wanted. He then gave me the bag, it was really light. He insisted me to look inside and take it. I reached in, feeling a smooth fabric material, pulling out a beautiful kimono.

I thankly smiled at him with a nod.

He looked down "it belonged to a very special friend…your mother…" My eyes went wide. All I said was "wh-what?". He spoke again "Her name was A-", but before he could finish his sentence, Donny had his hand on his mouth.

Raphael huffed at Leo "Oh, mighty, powerful Leonardo, you should know by now that Mister work and invent doesn't like to be reminded about you know who…"

Donny had tears streaming down his eyes as Leo broke loose from him. Mikey gave Donny a gentle, brotherly love hug to comfort him. But, the hug wasn't enough. He missed her to death. Suddenly he began to sob, the other two brothers began to talk to their brother, rub his shell, comfort him.

I was about to do the same, until Splinter pulled me away from them, not wanting me to get involved his son's pain and sorrow. "Miss Megumi…You should take your shower and go to bed…we'll take care of Donatello…". He patted my shoulder before letting me go.

I took my mother's kimono, left the room. I took one more look, but before I could see what was happening, Splinter shook his head no not wanting me to see Donny's hysterical crying.

I turned my head back around and went to the shower.

As I washed my hair, I wondered what happened to my mother. Why did Donny cry like that when Leo brought her up?


End file.
